A Different Kind of Symphony
by Adonis1218
Summary: Tales of Symphonia retold with brand new characters! Watch how these three affect the story of the game. Will they succeed in helping the party in the adventure? (Of course they will.) Rated T to be safe and many the pairings. OC inserts. I have changed the original version to this. Formerly called Tales of My Symphony.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy my very first fan fiction and that you review so that I can get even better! I really hope that I don't mess up on this. I will put a description of Adrian at the end of this chapter. NOTE: I have changed the story by a long shot! And I mean a LONG shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tales of Symphonia except my OC named Adrian.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning of a Journey**

**(Adrian's POV)**

It was just a normal day in the the school in Iselia. I was looking out of the window drawing a picture of the landscape as my Professor, a silver haired woman named Raine threw something at my sister's friend Lloyd to wake him up.

Lloyd:"...Oh. Professor Raine. Eh... is class over?"

He is such an idiot most of the time. The Professor walked back to her desk and asked her brother, a kid named Genis, to answer the question she asked Lloyd instead.

Genis:"Yes Raine. Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan.

Raine:" Correct. Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war.

Lloyd: But the Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!

Raine: We covered that in class last time, remember? When the Seal weakens the Desians reappear. Just like they have now.

Lloyd:"I…I knew that. I…I just forgot…"

I quietly said,"What an idiot..."

Raine:"Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel. Now, Chosen  
One…Colette."

My amazing sister and Chosen, Colette stood up and said,"Yes, ma'am."

Raine:"Tell us about the journey of world regeneration."

Colette:"It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is  
restored."

Raine: "Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one. Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages  
and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches. The Chosen's journey has two purposes—to revive mana as well as defeat the Desians. Now, for the next question—"

Suddenly a light appeared from the sky.

Lloyd:"Wh…what was that?!"

Colette:"That's…"

"Wow..."

Raine:"Settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own.  
Understood?"

As the Professor ran off towards the temple, Sis asked if she can come. The Professor said no, and left the building. When I went back to drawing my picture, Genis was yelling at Lloyd.

Genis:"Lloyd! Where are you going? Don't tell me you're sneaking out! Raine will get mad!"

Lloyd:"I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she receives the oracle. They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the  
Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens."

Genis:"But my sister said to stay and study by ourselves."

Lloyd:"It's research."

Genis:"That's just an excuse!"

Lloyd:"So? An excuse is an excuse, right? Don't be so stuffy. You're coming too, right? We're best friends, after all! Colette, want to come along, too?"

Colette:"…Huh? Um, okay. So where to?"

Lloyd:"Where else?! That light! You're directly involved in all of this. Aren't  
you curious?"

Colette:"Hmm…Are you curious about it?"

Lloyd:"Of course!"

Colette:"Okay, then I'll be curious about it, too."

Lloyd:"See? Dwarven Vow #4: Don't depend on others. Walk on your own  
two legs. Okay then! Let's go to the temple!"

Genis:"Not the Dwarven Vows again. You always use those when you need an excuse…"

"H-hey wait a sec!" I get out of my seat and run right next to Sis.

"If you guys are going with Sis, I'm coming ,too!"

Lloyd:"But you might get hurt or be too scared."

"I am not afraid and I've beat you up before Lloyd!" I said as I looked at a worn-out broom and smiled.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Two years ago..._

_I was just at the hall after school cleaning the area after I accidentally spilled a bag of dirt on the floor._

_"First I spill this, and then the Professor forces me to clean the whole school... can this day get any worse?"_

_Suddenly Lloyd runs in and pushes me straight into the dirt I gathered in one spot._

_Lloyd:"O-oh... hey Adrian. Sorry there." He offers to grab my hand, but I stand straight up and look at myself through my reflection in the mirror. I was a mess and extremely agitated. I could barely control myself as I said,_

_"Run. I'll give you five seconds."_

_Lloyd:"W-what?"_

_"Run before I come after you and murder your face off. 5..." Lloyd takes a second to process what I said and leaves the school._

_"4,3,2,1... GET READY LLOYD!" I said as I ran outside._

_When I reached the outside I noticed Genis and asked if he saw my soon-to-be victim._

_Genis:"He said that he was going to the item shop. Why?"_

_"Thanks... and I'm about to kill the bastard."_

_I ran to the the shop and found Lloyd cowering behind the counter. I dragged him outside as people gathered to hear him say that I was going to beat him to a bloody pulp. After fifteen minutes of beating the guy up, I hit him in the worst spot possible and walked back to the school with a satisfied smile. That was the day everyone learned not to underestimate me. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

Lloyd noticed me smiling evilly at the broom and gulped nervously.

Lloyd:"Y-you can come with us, Adrian."

"Aww... thanks Lloyd. Let me grab my gear!"

I ran to my house and saw Dad there.

"Hey Dad! I'm just going to get my weapons so I can go out with Lloyd, Genis, and Sis!"

Frank:"Alright, let me say goodbye to them as well."

I grabbed my equipment and set out with Dad to meet with the others. We saw them going towards the gate to the temple.

"Hey guys!"

Frank:"Colette!"

Colette:"Father!"

Genis:"Frank!"

Frank:"Thank goodness you're safe."

Genis:"Frank, what happened to everyone in the village?"

Frank:"They're all hiding. The Desians invaded the village just a short while ago. Thankfully, no one was hurt. They passed through the village and headed  
for the temple."

"Hmm... I guess that's why I didn't see anyone outside earlier."

Genis: Why?! Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians!

Lloyd: You mean that agreement where they don't attack the village as long as  
we leave the human ranch alone?

Colette: Yes…Grandmother said it's to protect me… Oh! Where's Grandmother?

Frank:"Phaidra is in the temple preparing for the ritual."

Lloyd:"Phaidra's in the temple? But that's where the Desians…"

Frank:"The priests are there with her. There's no need to worry. Now, Colette…"

Colette:"I know. I promise to fulfill my duty as the Chosen."

Frank:"Good luck, Colette. Lloyd, Genis. You two should go on home. I'm sure Adrian is capable of protecting her."

Lloyd:"I'm worried about letting Colette go with just Adrian. I'll go with her to the temple."

Genis:"Me, too."

Frank:"But…all right. Thank you. I'll wait at the house. Come back immediately if anything happens."

We're about to leave when a monster appears.

Lloyd:"Whoa, it's a monster!"

Genis:"I though the northern region where the temple is located was a sanctuary! Why are there…"

Colette:"It must be part of the trial. Martel's trial involves battling monsters."

Lloyd:"We don't have time to talk! Let's get this thing!"

Genis:"Roger!"

"Let's do this thing!"

* * *

We got in battle positions. Lloyd ran towards the enemies at bay with normal attacks and Demon Fang. Sis was providing support with ranged attacks and Ray Thrust. My job was to keep Genis safe when he was casting magic.

The ghost up behind Genis, but made it go back by using Piercing Shot multiple times.

It was destroyed when Genis used Fireball to burn it to a crisp.

Lloyd had to keep a defensive stance as the zombie continually attacked him.

Sis ran up to the foe and caused it go after her.

I got up close and used a Piercing shot to its face.

We won and used our victory poses.

* * *

"Well... that was easy."

Lloyd:"Alright, let's get going to the temple everyone!

We all followed Lloyd as we started the first steps on our grand adventure.

* * *

**How did you guys like the chapter? If you enjoyed the story so far, can you how I did so I can get better?**

** Anyway, here's my profile of Adrian:**

**Full Name: Adrian Brunel**

**Gender: Male**

**Weapon: Bow**

**Hair Color:Black**

**Eye Color: Light Brown**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Appearance: Likes to wear T-shirts and shorts. **

**Personality: He cares greatly for his friends and family so that he calls himself a "guardian," because he wants to be able to protect them. He gets extremely angry and violent when anyone hates on his sister or does something mean to him even if it is one accident which proves that he has anger issues. He underestimates himself at times but always tries his best to meet people's expectations of him. He is usually nervous around large crowds of people. He loves to ship various pairings in this game/story because they are, and I quote,"pretty freaking cute and well... romantic!"**

**History: Adrian doesn't remember his parents because they apparently died shortly after he was born. He has been to multiple orphanages and gets frightened whenever he hears the term due to constant bullying and punishment for beating up the bullies. Adrian eventually found his way to Iselia, and when he got close to the entrance, he passed out. Colette found him when she was going to visit Lloyd, and she carried(more dragging than carrying) him all the way to her house. Adrian was extremely grateful and asked if he could stay at her place. A few months later, Frank decided to adopt him and officially make him part of the family. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2! Yay! Enjoy everyone. This took me a while to do because I'm lazy sometimes and was busy with other things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, I would make various pairings ****official. And there would be a bit more fluff.**

* * *

We had made it to the temple and we were looking at the bright light coming from the temple.

I exclaimed," Come on everyone! Let's go!"

As I was starting to run up the stairs my magic-using friend said," Wait! We have to be care-"

As he was saying this, I tripped on a step and fell flat on my face."Ow..." I said while checking my face.

My fellow swordsman in red said," He told you so."

When I was going to tell Lloyd to shut up, we saw a pastor slowly coming down the stairs. He was injured and was in a really bad shape. He called out to Colette saying," Chosen One!" He came towards her, but immediately fell to the ground.

Sis cried out," Pastor!"

We all came to his aid but there was no way to help them. He told us that the Desians attacked the temple and with his dying breath he said that he regretted not being able to protect Sis.

We were all saddened by his death but Colette eventually said that she was going to the temple. We tried to stop her, but she said that it was her duty as Chosen. Lloyd said that he was going, too. I could tell that she didn't want to put him in danger, but she allowed all us to go with her.

We made our way up the long flight of stairs and saw Grandmother with a bunch of Desians surrounding her.

One of the soldiers said," Where's the Chosen?"

Grandma notices us and says," Run Colette!" Why did she say that? Like really? That honestly was a dumb move.

The soldiers face us and one says," Lord Botta! There she is!"

This Botta guy faces my sister and says," Chosen One, your life is mine!"

We all draw our weapons and Lloyd says, "I won't let you Desians get away with anything!"

I added," Yeah! Prepare to get wrecked by all of us!"

One of them simply laughed and said," Desians? …Hahaha!"

Genis asked, " What's so funny?!"

Another soldier just said, "Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!"

The battle against those soldiers was surprisingly easy, but then this huge man with a ball and chain comes up to us and he says,"Do not get in our way!"

Cue getting our butts kicked and a mysterious guy saving us in a cool manner and the Desians retreating.

"Wow! That was so amazing!" I said after we won the battle.

The guy asked if we were OK and started saying that his name was Kratos, a mercenary, and blah blah blah explanations he was by Grandma hired to help Sis on her journey and all that. Lloyd, Genis and I went with Sis and Kratos and after an hour of exploring, getting the Sorcerer's Ring, and meeting Remiel, Colette's "real" dad, we all decided to leave and meet at my house.

Sis, Kratos, and I saw the Professor and I said," Hi Professor Raine!" It looked like she was admiring the temple.

She looked at me and said," Adrian? Colette? Why aren't you two in class?"

"O-oh um... I just wanted to help Sis and protect her you know?" I try to put on my best innocent act as I say this.

"I understand Adrian, but I'm afraid that children who break the rules must be punished." She starts moving towards me in a menacing way.

"U-um... I-I... I'll see you guys later!" I say this as I run straight past the Professor.

"ADRIAN! COME BACK!"

"I don't want to die yet!" I run all the way to the village in a full panic. After a few minutes of catching my breath, I went to my house and sat down in a chair and politely asked Father or Grandmother to give me some water.

I said," Thank you very much."

Just then Sis, Kratos, the Professor, and the mayor came inside. They came to discuss who was going to come and help Sis and stuff. I didn't really care about that so I began finishing a gift while I half-listened to them talk. After a while Lloyd and Genis showed up. They wanted to come with my sis but they were told not to and left. Sis and I decided to talk to them.

We exited our house and Sis said," Please, wait!" She suddenly falls for no reason, gets up, and says," I'm sorry."

Lloyd just shook his head saying," It's not like it's your fault."

Genis then said," Oh yeah, happy birthday, Colette! I baked you some cookies. If I knew you'd be leaving tomorrow, I would've made something a little more special, but…"

Colette shakes her head in disagreement saying," No, no, I love your cookies! Thank you very much!"

I said," Hey Sis, here's your gift from yours truly." It was a drawing of her standing of her standing in a field we went to last week. I was looking at a certain red-wearing friend when I told her," You know... I can add a certain special someone if you wanted me to."

She face became covered in a slight blush and she said," I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

I chuckled saying," I was kidding... mostly." This made her even more red." So Lloyd, what're you getting Sis for her birthday, huh?"

Lloyd nervously laughed and Genis said," ... Don't tell me you forgot."

I facepalmed and said," You _did_ remember right? Right?"

Noticing that Genis and I were starting to get pissed off, the swordsman said," Uh, it's…it's almost done. Uh, I'll give it to you…tomorrow, before you leave. I swear!"

Sis cheerfully replied," Really? I'm so happy! As soon as I find out when we're leaving, I'll go to your house to let you know."

Lloyd asked her," Isn't it going to be dangerous?"

I confidently said," No worries my idiotic friend. Sis will have plenty of protection so she won't get into any trouble okay?" I grabbed my sister's arm and began dragging her inside." We'll see you guys later!"

The sky was getting dark when it was time to visit Lloyd's house. Sis and I met up with Genis, the Professor, and Kratos. When we were approaching Lloyd's place, we heard some arguing between Lloyd and his father, Dirk.

Lloyd angrily yelled something like,"Ugh!…You don't have to hit me!"

He left the house and a someone followed him saying," Bro! Stop being so *cough cough* mad at Dad!"

Lloyd said,"Az... go inside or you'll get more sick."

Azure(nickname Az and another OC) said,"I do what I want! And besides, it's good to go out and get some fresh air you idiot!"

"Shut up!"

"No! _You _shut up!"

They looked like they were going to murder each other when the two finally noticed us standing there.

Azure cleared his throat and said,"O-oh. Um... Hi guys. We uh... didn't notice ya there."

Lloyd said,"Oh…let me guess…you heard that just now?"

Genis hanged his head and said,"I'm sorry, because of me, you…"

Lloyd shook his head and said,"It's okay, it's not your fault."

Raine interrupted them with,"…Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette. We'll wait here."

The two went up to the terrace located in Lloyd and Azure's room. Meanwhile Azure asked Genis and me to go inside with him.

We sat down at a table and I asked Azure,"You feeling OK my friend?"

He smiled and replied saying," Yeah I'm good." He looks upstairs and sighs."I wonder what those two are talking about."

I asked,"You wanna see what they're doing?"

Genis said,"Adrian, it's not cool to go spy on them."

I stuck out my tongue and said,"It's not spying, it's being curious dummy. Come on, what do ya say Az?"

He laughed mischievously and said,"We'll be curious yes?"

We sneaked upstairs quietly, opened the door to the terrace slightly, and we heard Lloyd and Sis talking about stuff that we didn't really care for.

Azure sighed and said,"Man... I thought that Bro would at least try to be a little romantic..."

I smirked and said,"Please, that idiot wouldn't understand romance if it slapped him in the face."

Azure shrugged."Well I'm pretty sure we wouldn't know either... but we wouldn't be _that_ dense."

I put my mouth to the door and whispered,"Lloyd is dense..."

Lloyd looked around and said,"Did you hear something?"

Sis shook her head and said no.

Suddenly we heard a voice behind us."My my, you shouldn't be spying on others you two."

We both screamed and fell backwards into the door. It opened and Lloyd and Sis were very surprised by our sudden appearance.

We both said,"Um... hi there."

They both appeared to be bright red when the Professor followed by Genis said,"Are you ready to go?"

We waved goodbye to Lloyd and Azure and went back to the village.

* * *

Sis had already left on her journey when Lloyd and Genis showed up. Lloyd asked Grandma if Sis already left, and she gave Lloyd Colette's goodbye letter. After reading it he said that it sounded like a will or something.

Father said,"Yes…you could call it that."

Genis gave him a questioning look and said,"What do you mean?"

Father said,"

Lloyd, Genis. There is something we hid from you and everyone in the village. Colette…no, the Chosen…is already—" I knew what he was about to say and it made me depressed thinking about it.

Suddenly there was a loud noise outside. I go outside and say,"T-the village... it's on fire!"

I tell the duo to go outside and help the other villagers while I get my gear. I run outside and see a two kids about to be attacked by two Desian soldiers.

The two are about to get killed when I yell,"Stop it you, monster!"

I shoot an arrow in a soldier's neck, effectively killing him. The other soldiers looks at his comrade in shock as I run up and kick him in the worst spot possible. The guy falls down as I kick him in the face a bunch of times to make sure he's knocked out.

I help the two up and ask,"Are you guys all right?"

One of them says,"T-thank you so much, Adrian."

I laugh softly and say,"No worries. you guys go to a safe place while I help the others OK? I'll give you two candy if you stay good."

The children shake their heads and say,"OK." I wave to them as they go in the direction of the school.

I go towards the entrance of the village to see Lloyd and Genis fighting some weird green monster. The monster goes down to the ground as I run towards them. The Desians talk about Lloyd's exsphere and then that monster explodes after attaching itself to one guy and saying goodbye to Lloyd and Genis. The Desians retreat and Mr. I'm-a-total-douche mayor exiles Lloyd and Genis for going to the Human ranch. What a jerk.

Before Lloyd and Genis depart, Father, Grandma, and I talk to them.

We all say that Lloyd should repent and stuff when he asks,"Adrian do you want to come?"

I look down and say,"... I will join you guys, but I won't just yet. I still have things to do you know."

Genis says,"I understand. We'll see you soon right?"

I smile and say,"Right. I'll join you guys soon. No doubts about that."

I wish them luck and wave as the two leave on I journey that I would soon be a part of.

* * *

**Me: This chapter is finally done. Yes.**

**Adrian: Only because you were so lazy.**

**Azure: Yeah, you did take a long while on this.**

**Me: Shut up you two or I'll take away your cookie rights.**

**Azure: N-no! We're very sorry. Um... We hope you enjoyed and review everyone!**

**Adrian: Right. And Adonis would like to know how to make a cover on his fanfics because he sucks at computers. Thanks!**

**Me: Before I forget, here's Azure's profile:**

**Name: Azure Wisteria**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Eye Color: Light Cerulean**

**Weapon: Staff(like the one Leia uses in Tales of Xillia) **

**Appearance: Likes to wear T-shirts and pants. Wears a golden bracelet with small emeralds, amethysts, and sapphires made by Lloyd and Dirk. **

**Personality: Azure is usually very kind and friendly to all people he meets(except people like Zelos). He likes to find out the secrets of everyone he knows and imagines himself as a great detective. Most people see this as childish and nosy though. When he does find out a person's embarrassing secret(like habits or what they do when they're alone), he uses that as blackmail to make people get what he wants. He adores cute things and wants to just hug everything that he thinks is cute. He is forgetful and needs usually makes notes or lists to remember things. He is actually an amazing cook when he remembers the ingredients and the correct measurements for the ingredients. **

**History: Azure does not remember a whole lot of his past and only remembers small tidbits of information. The first thing he remembers is waking up in Lloyd's bed. Lloyd and Dirk said that he was floating down the river next to the house and Azure seemed to have had a massive blow to the head. This desire to find his past fulls his wanting to find out the truth of a lot of stuff. He only remembers his last name, Wisteria, his birthday, and the feeling that he was falling from someplace high. Dirk adopted Azure a month later and he officially became Lloyd's adopted brother. **

**Me: Now this is the end of the chapter. Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hi everyone and welcome to Chapter 3.**

**Adrian: You know, it's a good thing you uploaded at an earlier rate this time.**

**Azure: You can't be very lazy you know.**

**Me: Um...What?**

**Azure: You heard us.**

**Me: ...Meteor Storm!**

**Adrian/Azure: AHH! We're so very sorry! **

**Me: Anyway, I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, I would make a couple of changes. Also, This fanfic will be in Adrian's POV a lot.**

* * *

It had been about a week when Lloyd and Genis left. Azure had gotten better and was no longer sick, and I had finally made a decision.

Azure and I were hanging out by the item shop when I asked him,"Should we join them?"

He gave me a questioning look and asked,"You want to follow Bro and the others?"

I nodded."Why not? After all, they will need our help."

"B-but, what about rebuilding the village?"

"Please, they'll be fine."

He sighed and said,"O-OK." Azure got all serious and said,"When do we leave?"

I pondered this for a bit before I finally said,"Tonight."

He sighed yet again."Hmm... We'll have to get supplies and pack for a really long journey. Do you want to meet at the entrance at around midnight?"

"It's a deal. Oh, and by the way we should but something that will keep us up."

"Like what?"

I shrugged."I dunno? Coffee I guess."

He pumped his fist in the air and said,"Let's do this."

We shook hands like businessmen and got ready for what lied ahead. We executed the plan close to midnight. I already bought a bunch of food, apple gels, orange gels, and life bottles. I sneaked into the kitchen and left my goodbye note. I went outside and made sure that no one was watching. Little did I know that a pair of elderly eyes were looking at me sadly as I ran away.

I saw Azure standing to the side of the entrance looking really bored. I an up to him and said,"Hey dude."

He smiled and said,"You definitely ready?"

I nodded."Yup. Let's get a move on then."

We were a couple hours from the village when I asked,"What did ya bring."

My friend looked through his bag saying,"Let's see... I got, a bunch of medical supplies, a few books, a map, and a large amount of extra clothes."

"Cool. Hey... I think we're getting close to one of those House of Salvation places. Wanna get a rest?"

"I'm okay. And besides I think that coffee I bought made me really energized."

"Then can I see your map?"

Azure gave me his map and I began browsing through it."Hmm... Oh crap."

He was puzzled by my outburst and asked,"Is something wrong?"

I shoved the map in his face and said,"We going to a desert. A FREAKING DESERT!"

He hung his head down low and said,"We are so going to die."

* * *

The following is a summary of Adrian and Azure's trip through Triet because I don't want to type it all out and I hate the desert. So sorry.

The two pass out about twenty times as they make their way to Triet. Notice Lloyd's wanted poster and laugh at it for about an hour. Ask people on information about Colette and the others. The duo are very disturbed by the guys that give Lloyd his Midlife Crisis title and think that they are creepy and really weird. The pair visit the ruins and get the feeling that the Professor had a complete breakdown or became obsessed with researching the place. They pass out another fifteen times by the time they reach Ossa trail.

* * *

We finally reached the Ossa Trail after going through that hell of a desert. We explored around for a while and noticed a weird wooden door thing.

Azure jumped on it a few times and asked,"What's this?"

I noticed a lever."Oh, here's a lever. I wonder what happens when I..."

I pulled the lever down and the wooden door opened and Azure fell down screaming,"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Before he fell, I grabbed his hand, but he was too heavy and we both fell down. I think we both became unconscious when we the ground.

I eventually woke up and noticed that I was on something squishy. I realized that I was on top of Azure's stomach. I quickly got up and said sorry multiple times. He eventually woke up and asked if he could get some help. I helped him stand up and noticed that his arm was severely scraped.

I picked up his arm and said,"Let me see this." I surveyed the damage and when I put my hand on the wound, a bright light came from my hand.

We saw that the scrape almost disappeared and he cried out in amazement."YOU KNOW HEALING MAGIC?"

I looked at what I had did in awe. Then an awesome idea came to my head."Huh, I guess I do. This means you have to do most of the close combat stuff!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me my best of friends. _You_ have to be the guy that protects me, the healer."

"No! That isn't fair!"

"Hmm... I know, let's make a bet."

"OK, what's our little bet."

"If I get out first, you have to protect me, okay? If you win, I have to do what you say for two days."

My friend shook my hand and said,"Deal."

I cleared my throat and said,"On three. One... Two..." I pushed him down and screamed,"THREE!" as I ran away.

"YOU JERK!" He yelled as he ran after me with a mighty need to throw me off a cliff.

I found the exit first and did a little dance to savor my amazing victory."I did it, I did it, Oh yeah!"

Suddenly I found myself being tackled into the ground and slowly being strangled to death. After a few minutes of trying to kill each other, we said that we should hurry and continue along our journey.

I took out the map and said,"Do you want to take a boat to Palmacosta, or go towards Hima?"

My friend took a while to come with his answer."We should go to Hima because I heard that you need some expensive pass to go out of the Palmacosta region."

I put the map back and said,"Onward then! To adventure!"

I began to run in the direction of Hima when my friend stopped me and said,"You know, we should probably get some supplies and a good rest from Izoold. It isn't very far from here."

"O-oh. I knew that. A-anyway, Let's go to Izoold then!"

I began to run at a fast rate when my partner simply sighed and said,"You're such an idiot sometimes." He began to run after me because he didn't want me to leave him behind.

* * *

**Me: Chapter End!**

**Adrian: I can use all the healing magics! Now I'M one of the most important parts of battling.**

**Me: You can only use Heal though.**

**Adrian: Whatever...**

**Azure: Aww... why do you get new abilities while I don't.**

**Me: Read Dawn of My Symphony then dummy.**

**Azure: ...I will if you give me a cookie.**

**Me: Fine...(hands Azure cookie)**

**Azure: YES!(goes away to find my laptop)**

**Adrian: Er...review if you want to make Adonis a better writer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 4.**

**Azure: So... I read the current chapters of Dawn of My Symphony.**

**Me: How was it?**

**Azure: I guess it was okay but why did you make it if you're prioritizing this first?**

**Me: Hey! If it wasn't for that story and multiple rewrites of it and this, you wouldn't be here right now!**

**Azure: Grrr... I guess that's true.**

**Me: Who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**Adrian: I can! Adonis1218 does not own anything of Tales of Symphonia. Only Azure and I.**

**Me: That makes me feel like I don't really own anything at all for some reason. (begins sulking in a corner) **

**Adrian: Um... Let's get on with the story already! We hope you enjoy!**

**Me: Oh! And before I forget... you're going to get introduced to a final new character! ...Maybe. I'm not sure yet. Pretty sure this will be it .**

* * *

Azure and I made our way to Izoold and it was a nice place in my opinion... for a fishing village. We asked around and got a bit of information from the people living in the town. It appears that Sis and the others had Lloyd and Genis in the party, and they left for Palmacosta a few days ago. We decided to restock on supplies and make our way to Hima shortly.

We eventually made our way to the place known as Hima. It was on a large mountain. It looks like there was only an inn in this place.

We wandered around for a few minutes until we heard yelling.

It was someone yelling,"Come on! You have to lower it at least 20 gald!"

There was a girl around my age bargaining with the only an irritated merchant.

The girl was wearing a black jacket with a purple shirt, a short black skirt with multiple pouches, puple-black mixed shoes, and a small backpack. Her long black hair was put into two braids(Think of glasses Homura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and you get a good representation of what she looks like. Minus the clothes and glasses)

The merchant only calmly said,"M-ma'am, I am only going to make a deal of 1,000 gald instead of 1,220."

She mumbled,"Fine, you little..." and put down the needed amount and stomped away and began muttering,"Lazy, no-good, rude, dickwad of a person, merchant who deserves to.."

She noticed that we were looking at her like O.o and suddenly stopped talking and rubbed the back of her head saying,"Sorry the two of you had to see me with that merchant guy."

I smiled and said,"No worries. Who are you?"

She bowed and said,"Iris Vinca at your service. Who're you two guys?"

Azure raised his hand and said,"Azure Wisteria's the name and this is my friend Adrian Brunel." I waved as he said my name.

She put a hand on her hip and said,"It's nice to meet you two. What brings you to Hima?"

I said,"We're going to either um..." I pulled out the map and looked over it for a few seconds."...Luin or Asgard."

Iris put her hands on her hips and said,"I'll do you two a favor and guide you guys all the way to Asgard free of charge since the both of you saw my little screaming match with the guy over there."

I shook her hand and said,"Deal."

We made our way out of Hima and went on the road towards Luin. While we were discussing trivial stuff, a pair of monsters ran towards us.

I pulled out my bow and we all got into battle positions. Iris pulled out two gauntlet fist-wearing thingys and put them on.

Azure began running at one of the monsters with his staff but Iris said,"Wait! I got this!" so he stood next to me. She closed her eyes and stood still for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and ran at it the monsters with a shocking amount of speed. She punched a monster in the face and then knocked it to the ground. Iris finished it off by giving it a powerful heel kick.

She jumped in the air and said,"Drop Frenzy!" and launched a barrage of kicks on top of the final monster's face until it was effectively silenced for good.

She did a back flip, faced us, and took a bow saying,"Surprised? I'm sure you two were!"

**Skit: An Interesting Weapon**

**Adrian: That's a really interesting weapon Iris.**

**Iris: Yep! They're called bracers.**

**Azure: Why?**

**Iris: I dunno. My dad came up with the name.**

**Azure: Your... dad? How come?**

**Iris: Well... Dad does have the right because he created them.**

**Adrian: He made your weapons! What else has he made?**

**Iris: Only this type of weapon. He's a traveling merchant that sells all kinds of weapons and other accessories.**

**Azure: Is that the reason why you act like a merchant?**

**Iris: Yeah, the whole wanting to do business thing seems to be hereditary in my family. So I'll always be a merchant at heart!**

**Azure: That's really... interesting.**

**Iris gained the title Merchant at Heart -"No matter what I become, I'll always be a merchant at heart!"**

* * *

**Me: The chapter is done!**

**Adrian: We met someone new hooray!****  
**

**Azure: Why do you keep adding new characters? I wanna know the truth.**

**Me: It's fun to put a little spin on things... Anyway guys, I'll include Iris' profile in the next chapter! And speaking of her... hey Iris!(grabs her) Wanna say the goodbye and this is one of the shortest chapters ever!**

**Iris: Sure. Ahem... I hope you guys enjoyed and will review so that Adonis can get better. See ya next time on chapter 5!(begins clapping)**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the busty ninja!

**A/N: Welcome everyone to chapter 5! (claps)**

**Adrian: It looks like you changed the title to um... A Different Kind of Symphony. Why?**

**Me: It eventually started to sound like a self-insert to me when it actually wasn't.**

**Iris: I gotta admit, it sort of did sound like a self-insert.**

**Me: Oh Iris! I almost forgot, here's your profile:**

**Name: Iris Vinca**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Weapon: Bracers(Sophie from Tales of Graces weapon)**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Violet**

**Appearance: Usually wears a combination of purple and black. Prefers to wear T-shirts, jackets(unless it's hot out), skirts with short shorts underneath. Likes to put her hair into two braids.**

**Personality: She tries her best to be polite. When shopping, she gets into hectic battles with the shopkeepers to get the prices lowered. She usually uses her "cuteness", begging, threats, and violence(as an absolute last resort). Is a bit greedy. She loves sweets and gets very excited when someone mentions baking sweets, or when she sees a store full of desserts. She is an excellent cook when it comes to either cookies or cake. Otherwise, she is average. She is a very competitive person and is extremely pissed off whenever she loses to someone she doesn't like. **

**History: Iris was born in Asgard. Her father is a weapons and accessories dealer that usually travels around the world to find people that will look at his wares. Her mother is a genius inventor(when they don't blow up) and loves to research all kinds of things in the fields of science. Iris goes on a few trips with her father once every two years. Her main job on those trips is to capture and obtain any specimens for her mother to research. However; she is now on a journey by herself in order to find an antidote of some kind that can help her mother who has recently caught a rare and eventually fatal disease. Her father is also on the hunt for this antidote and made a bet with Iris to see who can find it first.**

**Iris: Hmm... it looks like you got everything down right.**

**Me: Well duh, I _am_ your creator. Next on the list... Azure, say the disclaimer.**

**Azure: Adonis1218 does not own Tales of Symphonia or the plot. Only Adrian, Iris, and me.**

**Me: And Adrian, I added a history and appearance part to your profile. I also changed most of your description into personality and added a few new things to it. I also made a profile for Azure. I didn't at first because I forgot about doing it. I also decided to bump up all of your ages to Adrian being 14, Azure being 13, and Iris being 14. So I made everyone a year older.**

**Adrian: Cool. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

We were close to reaching Luin when Iris suggested,"How about we play a game to pass the time?"

I gave her a questioning look. She said,"Whoever reaches Luin first forces the losers to buy stuff the winner wants for the whole day. How about it?"

Azure pumped his fist in the air."Let's do this thing!"

I smiled and said,"To the count of go, OK? 1... 2... 3... go- AHH!"

Azure pulled out his staff and knocked both Iris and me down to the ground. he took of saying,"Haha! All's fair in this world my friends!"

I looked at Iris and she nodded in silent agreement. We started to run after the guy with murderous looks.

* * *

**Azure's POV**

I probably made a giant mistake in knocking my two friends to the ground. But I'll probably survive this... hopefully. I made it to the entrance and started to look for a place to hide. I heard Adrian and Iris yelling all kinds of death threats and swear words. Before I knew it, Iris was very close to me. I panicked and ran towards some part of the town. When I looked back, I accidentally ran into someone.

I quickly helped this person up. It was a women with strange clothing. She was wearing some purple robe things and had a giant pink ribbon on her back.

I said,"I-I'm so sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to run into you."

She shook her head."It's OK kid."

Suddenly I heard Adrian saying,"I'll get you, you cheating dickwad!"

I screamed out loud and hid behind the lady saying,"Ah! Can you please hide me from my friends? They're trying to kill me! Ms. uh..."

"Sheena."

"Ms. Sheena, can you please help me!"

She sighed."Alright kid, follow me!"

She started to run at a fast rate and it was a little hard to keep up with her. We eventually made our way to what looked like the inn. Sheena ran inside, and I was about to enter until someone tackled me to the ground. It was Adrian, and he started to pull me away from the inn.

As he was dragging me away, I yelled,"HELP! THIS PERSON IS GOING TO BRUTALLY MURDER ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" People started to give us questioning looks and Adrian laughed cheerfully and covered my mouth.

Adrian faked a smile and said,"Don't worry anyone. My friend is just so hyper and I should really bring him home. He can get so delusional sometimes when he eats too much sugar. You can just go back and do your business. It's alllll good." I couldn't believe when people stopped looking at us. They actually believed that? People can be so stupid.

He dragged me all the way to the fountain where Iris was staring at the sight. She gave me an obviously fake smile and they surrounded me.

She said,"Welcome back Azure! Now, as punishment for cheating the game... _you_ have to buy a lot of stuff for both me and Adrian!"

"E-excuse me!" I said in total fright.

"You heard me! It's time for shopping!"

Adrian started laughing and he took me to a place that would make me totally broke.

An hour later, Iris and bought about 6,000 gald's worth of sweets, supplies, and many other things.

After all the shopping, I looked at my wallet and sighed."My poor poor wallet. Look at the abuse you two gave it!"

Iris chomped down a cookie and smiled."This is what you get for cheating!"

"It wasn't cheating. It was strategy! Why can't you understand that?"

Adrian just shrugged and said,"It's cheating. Now since it's almost fully dark out, you have to buy us a room tonight."

"A-at least this is all for today."

We made our way to the inn and when I asked the innkeeper for a room, the keeper shook his head and said,"I'm sorry we're out of rooms tonight. We're undergoing maintenance for a few rooms, and he remaining few have been checked out. "

I sighed in complete disappointment."Man... thanks anyway."

I told the others the news and we tried to figure out a place to stay tonight. Suddenly a familiar face came into the building and I knew what to do.

I walked towards our savior and cried out,"Ms. Sheena! It's you!"

Sheena looked surprised to see me."Hey kid, how are you?"

"I'm OK. Can you do me and my friends a huge favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Let us stay in your room tonight."

"Wh-what?"

"Please! We'll do anything you ask! Anything at all! With no exceptions!"

She contemplated this for a few seconds and said,"Alright. I expect you to hold on to your end of the deal."

"Thanks Sheena!"

"Oh and I forgot to ask your name."

"I'm Azure and my friends are Adrian and Iris."

"Good to meet you Azure. You go get your friends."

"Thank you so much!"

I ran over to my "wonderful" friends to tell them the news.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 5 is now done!**

**Azure: Took you a long while though.**

**Me: Shut up! I had to do a lot of stuff to prepare for my final exams! I only now finished this because I finally had time.**

**Adrian: You shouldn't be so aggressive you know.**

**Me: Says the guy that has major anger issues.**

**Adrian: What did you say? I'll show you who has issues!**

**Me: Really? Take this... Meteor Storm!**

**Adrian: AHHHHHH!**

**Iris: While Adonis is taking care of Adrian, please review for some feedback. Thank you for reading and see ya later! **


End file.
